sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moving Day
thumb|Rogue DronesVorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Bewegender Tag Moving Day ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Rogue Trial Yard ausgelöst werden Die Wellen in den Eskalationsstufen erscheinen teilweise einfach zeitgesteuert, teilweise triggern sie beim Angriff, teilweise erst beim Abschuss vorangehender Gegner. Die Eskalation kann in einem Battlecruiser (Hurricane, Drake) solo erledigt werden. Erste Stufe thumb|Moving Day - erste StufeBeschreibungstext: Mid fight you noticed a transport ship coming in from warp accompanied by a few drone escorts and after some targeted scans your instruments get a suspicious reading along their incoming warp trajectory. '' Man landet an einem Trümmerhaufen. Die Schiffe erscheinen in einem leicht chaotischen Muster. Die nachfolgende Darstellung der Wellen ist nur ein Beispiel - andere Erscheinungsreihenfolgen sind normal. '''Erste Welle' - Gegner erscheinen teilweise verzögert Meldung: Drone Signal to Hive: ræsio, mission #5476 failed. Increase Security. *1 Battlecruiser (Crippler Alvatis) *4-5 Battlecruiser - Escort Drone (Crippler/Enforcer Alvatis) *2-3 Cruiser - Escort Drone (Disintegrator Alvum) *5-6 Cruiser (Violator Alvum) *1 Faction Cruiser (Sentient Viral Infector Alvum) Zweite Welle *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber Alvum) *0-2 Battlecruiser (Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) Dritte Welle *3 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder Alvior) *2-3 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Vierte Welle *3 Elite Frigates (Strain Decimator/Render Alvi) - web/scramble Es besteht die Chance auf eine zweite Eskalationsstufe - meist schon bei Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: Not only did you find a small convoy, but mid fight, another similar convoy warped in on you. This however seems to be "it" as your scanners do not manage to sense any more incoming drone ships. Zweite Stufe thumb|Moving Day - Stufe 2Beschreibungstext: Not only did you find a small convoy, but mid fight, another similar convoy warped in on you. As soon as the last drones blow up, your instruments are ready with the next reading. '' Man landet an wiederum bei einer Ansammlung von Trümmern, Stationsbatterien und Bunkern. '''Erste Welle' ''- Angriff triggert Welle 2'' *2 Battlecruiser (Siege Alvatis) *2 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle *4 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Striker Alvatis) *4 Destroyer (Dismantler/Marauder/Predator/Ripper Alvior) Dritte Welle - nach wenigen Minuten *4 Elite Cruiser (Strain Atomizer/Bomber/Disintegrator/Nuker Alvum) *4 Battlecruiser (Defeater/Enforcer Alvatis) Vierte Welle ' - ''beim Angriff auf Welle 2 oder 3 *1-2 Battlecrusier (Siege Alvatis) *1 Faction Cruiser (Sentient Violator Alvum) '''Fünfte Welle - beim Angriff auf Welle 4 *2 Elite Frigates (Strain Raider/Sunder Alvi) Es besteht die Chance auf eine dritte Eskalationsstufe - meist schon bei Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Dritte Stufe thumb|Moving Day - Stufe 3Beschreibungstext: Not one, not two, but three convoys. This is starting to look like beads on a string or, rather, trail of ants, and there seem to be more out there! Die nachfolgende Darstellung der Wellen ist nur ein Beispiel - andere Erscheinungsreihenfolgen sind normal. Erste Welle - Gegner erscheinen teilweise verzögert *3 Elite Cruiser (Strain Bomber Alvum) *3 Battlecruiser (Siege Alvatis) *1 Faction Cruiser (Sentient Bomber/Violator Alvum) *2-3 Frigates (Barracuda/Devilfish Alvi) ''- Trigger Welle 3'' Zweite Welle - beim Angriff auf Welle 1 *2-3 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Striker Alvatis) *2-3 Destroyer (Dismantler/Predator/Ripper Alvior) -'' Trigger Welle 4'' Dritte Welle *5 Frigates (Render/Splinter Alvi) Vierte Welle ''' *2-3 Battlecrusier (Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Silverfish Alvi) '''Fünfte Welle - beim Angriff auf Welle 4 *3-4 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Hunter/Silverfish Alvi) *3-4 Destroyer (Ripper/Shatter Alvior) Wenn alle Schiffe zerstört sind, erscheint die Meldung: Drone Signal to Hive: Convoys location 34.856.2850 destroyed. Es besteht die Chance auf eine vierte Eskalationsstufe - meist schon bei Abschuss der Faction Drohne. Vierte Stufe thumb|Moving Day - Stufe 4Beschreibungstext: Again you manage to get your claws into three small convoys. Killing these is easy, like stealing candy from a child. One can just follow these guys and rake up the goodies. And more are on the horizon! '' Die nachfolgende Darstellung der Wellen ist nur ein Beispiel - andere Erscheinungsreihenfolgen sind normal. '''Erste Welle' *2 Elite Cruiser (Strain Violator/Viral Infector Alvum) *2-3 Crusier (Atomizer/Nuker Alvum) ''- Trigger Welle 5'' *3-4 Elite Frigates - Construction Drone (Strain Splinter Alvi) *0-1 Frigates - Construction Drone (Raider Alvi) *1-2 Elite Frigates (Strain Devilfish/Silverfish Alvi) Zweite Welle *2-3 Battlecruiser (Crippler/Exterminator Alvatis) *2 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter Alvi) *7 Destroyer (Dismantler/Predator/Ripper/Shatter/Shredder Alvior) Dritte Welle *1-2 Elite Crusier - Trasport Guard (Strain Atomizer/Nuker Alvum) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Siege/Striker Alvatis) *3 Elite Frigates (Strain Barracude/Devilfish/Hunter Alvi) Vierte Welle *2-3 Battlecruiser (Exterminator/Siege Alvatis) Fünfte Welle *4 Frigates (Raider/Sunder Alvi) *1 Faction Cruiser - Hive Logistic Overseer (Hive Logistic Captain) Wenn alle Schiffe zerstört sind, erscheint die Meldung: Drone Signal: Outpost Lost Das Wrack der Faction Drone liefert eine ansehnliche Menge Tech2-Salvage - ohne Salvage Skill möglich, Wrack einfach öffnen. Die Eskalationsreihe endet mit dem Popup: ''All good things come to an end, this small and torn down hive was probably the old residence to those eminent machines and they busy moving everything to their new place. You kind of hope these drones don’t have the capacity to bear a grudge now that you have destroyed both their old home and their future one as well. But then again, if they could, it would not matter much; you didn’t leave any of them in large enough pieces to bear anything again. '' Kategorie:Drones Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:LowSec